PолиRовка отношений
by CaravanKa
Summary: Старскрим находит по меньшей мере одну причину терпеть присутствие людей... и ароматизатор бесплатно! Автор — Shimegami .


**Примечания к фанфику:**

Автор: **Shimegami**

Оригинал: **Polishing Relations**

Разрешение на перевод получено.

Please see Shimegami's profile here at FF dot net for the original story!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Был чудесный денёк по человеческим меркам — то есть ужасный, отвратительный цикл с точки зрения десептикона.

Старскрима передёрнуло, его движки издали недовольное гудение... он едва сдерживался, чтоб не послать всё к квинтам и не вернуться на базу, и неважно, сколько он огребёт от Мегатрона по хвостовым за невыполненное задание.

Но была такая жара! Местная звезда палила планету с неумолимой яростью, нагревая его металлический корпус с такой скоростью, что охладительные системы едва успевали справляться. Не помогало и то, что в данный момент они находились над американским Юго-Западом, и тепловое излучение светила отражалось от пустыни волнами, равномерно припекая фюзеляжи сверху и снизу. В воздухе носились пыль и песок, забиваясь во все выемки, какие только возможно было отыскать на альт-форме истребителя.

И, в довершение всего, некуда было деться, нужно тащиться за автоботскими нестерпимо медленными бамперами, которые пылили по туземным наземным транспортным каналам, и нельзя было снизиться и разнести их всех к их Матрице.

Нееет, приходилось вести наблюдение. Ему надо висеть у них на хвосте и не попадаться им на оптику, просто следуя за автолохами на какое там сегодня у них задание, и затем доложить всё по возвращении Мегатрону. Их лидер решил, что настала пора придержать атаки в лоб и потратить некоторое время на старую добрую разведку — Старскрим был всецело за... вот только исполнителем быть не хотел.

Ну, он хотя бы не один мучается. Однако, если задуматься, в какой компании, то Старскрим не знал, радоваться ли своему везению или проклинать его.

:/: ...Твои осколки, как жже жааарко! :/:

Скайуорп выдал электронное подвывание — как-то умудряясь добавить капризную нотку даже в акустотрансмиссию.

:/: От твоего нытья прохладней нам не станет, шлакова башка, так что терпи. :/:

Тандеркрекера всё это достало не меньше, так что он принялся вымещать раздражение на товарище по звену. Это немного утешило ведущего:

:/:Вы, оба! Засуньте себе по "Кроне" в рот и полижите! От ваших тупых жалоб у меня аудио плавятся! Я с вами все схемы себе спалю!:/:

Конечно, это не значило, что он спустит им то, что они вынудили его слушать один и тот же зацикленный разговор в течение этих двух часов.

:/: Ну жарко же, Скример! :/:

:/: Я знаю температуру! Тихаа, Скайуорп, не то собью и ты у меня загремишь прямо к автоботам на праздник! :/:

Чёрно-фиолетовый приотстал от строя на несколько футов, недовольно ноя турбинами.

Довольный, что Скайуорп притих хотя бы ещё минут на восемь-шестнадцать, Старскрим переключил внимание обратно на автоботский караван, что всё рассекал далеко внизу. Правду сказать, он и сам не очень-то на них поглядывал — они что, неделю собрались разъезжать по округе?

Но только он начал раздумывать, а не налететь ли и не расстрелять ли с бреющего хотя бы одного, вдруг, как по волшебству, автоботы начали притормаживать, сходя с главного транспортного канала — база данных услужливо подсказала ему, что люди называли это "хайвэем", Старскрим велел своей БД валить к шаркам — и подъезжать по транспортному каналу поменьше к человеческому поселению, что состояло зданий из десяти.

Быстрый скан дальнего радиуса сказал ему, что б0льшая часть аборигенов, должно быть, прибыла по многочисленным грунтовым дорогам, тянущимся от удалённых поселений, чтобы собраться здесь, в этом месте, которое Скайуорп, из присущей ему любви к местной культуре, ласково обозвал "Мухозасиженском на Аризонщине".

Старскрим, при всей его нелюбви к белковым выражениям, не мог не согласиться. Здесь даже не наблюдалось ни одной из тех многочисленных золотых арок и ни одного "гипермаркета", которыми изошла местная экономика.

Ну и что же здесь тогда делать автоботам? Что им тут нужно? ...Какой-то новый источник энергона? Или секретное оружие белковых, помощь в разработках? Что же!?

Паранойя затопила ему все схемы, где раньше свирепствовала скука, и Старскрим тут же швырнул себя в пике, нацеливаясь на укромную цепь возвышенностей всего в пяти сотнях метров от здания, около которого стягивались все автоботы.

Ведомые ругнулись и поспешно последовали, пытаясь угнаться за своим ведущим и его безумными нырками — Старскримовы лётные умения были легендарны, с ним приходилось трудно и в удачный цикл. Тот, похоже, развил склонность внезапно бросаться в манёвры, которые они на тех же скоростях повторить не могли.

Тщательно пряча себя и свой энергослед от пытливых сенсоров, Старскрим трансформировался в робоформу и присел за холмом, сосредоточенно уставясь на автоботов. Тандеркрекер и Скайуорп, всё ещё перекалибруя системы после намного менее управляемых пике, последовали его примеру, слегка пошатываясь.

- Чего они делают, чего они там делают, а!? - нетерпеливо зашептал Скайворп, проталкиваясь вперёд и жадно разглядывая автоботов.

- Онии... - Тандеркрекер вдруг замешался, мерцая неверяще. - Не верю. Мы висели у них на бамперах, перегреваясь, сходя с ума от скуки - из-за этого!?

- ...Автомойка, - пробормотал Старскрим, всматриваясь в сборище автоботов, которые с энтузиазмом принимали знаки внимания многочисленных молодых белковых — поливание холодной водой и намыливание множеством энергичных рук.

Скайуорп и Тандеркрекер принялись перебраниваться, споря, кто был тупее: автоботы — потому что тем нравилось, как хлюпкие трут их по всем местам; хлюпкие — просто потому, что хлюпкие; или сами сикеры — потому что следили за автоботами из-за чего-то настолько ничтожного.

Старскрим, тем временем, продолжал всматриваться. Автоботам явно было весело, белковые усердно работали, стараясь отчистить всю грязь, которую маскирующиеся автомобили собрали по дороге.  
Они становились чистыми и блестящими, в прохладной, освежающей воде... ему даже показалось, им раздавали крохотные пахучие пакетики — "освежители воздуха", в топку эту базу данных, незачем ему знать людских терминов сверх необходимого.

Старскрим страшно устал. И перегрелся. Он был ужасно раздражён.

И очень, очень запачкан.

Процессор выдал молниеносное решение. Трансформироваться обратно в альт-форму, запустить двигатели, чтобы быстрей-быстрей-быстрей проехать по оставшемуся отрезку пустыни, и вот, обдав своих ведомых песком и пылью, Старскрим выкатился прямо на бетонную парковку у всех на виду. Тандеркрекер и Скайуорп выпучились ему вослед с открытыми ртами, в неверии.

Старскримье прибытие остановило всю деятельность — люди замерли, кто где стоял, или попригибались и попрятались при внезапном появлении беспилотного реактивного самолёта. Губки попадали на землю, шланги разбрызгивали воду зря. Автоботы застыли или напряглись, готовясь к бою. На длиннейший наноклик, который кто-либо когда-либо знал, воцарилась полнейшая тишина.

Затем, Старскрим произнёс, тем самым своим высоким, приказным тоном.

- Мойте меня. Мойте меняяяаааааа!!

Тишина ещё потянулась, пока аудитория вопля переглядывалась, затем вёдра и другие моющие принадлежности были неуверенно подобраны и несколько самых смелых белковых поднесли их к нему.  
На него направили шланги, чтобы обдать водой — лишь один-два поначалу. Потом люди уверились, что десептикон не собирается нападать вот прямо сейчас. Вынесли приставные лестницы, и вскоре его оттирали с не меньшим усердием, чем автоботов, которые сидели в сторонке в напряжённой, но теперь более терпимой тишине, когда истребитель выказал намерение просто быть вымытым.

Старскрим позволил своим двигателям урчать в довольстве, турбинами издавая пронзительный звук радости. Конечно, по нему всему ползали хлюпкие и тёрли его, но он становился чистым, битые кластеры! Праймус свидетель, никогда больше он не будет принимать за данность эту роскошь — шарниры, свободные от песка.

"Даа, именно так," - размечтался он про себя. - "Я не стану истреблять белковых, а сделаю их рабами-мойщиками."

---

Добрых два местных часа позже, Старскрим наконец стал достаточно чист по его взыскательным стандартам — возможно, он напугал до полудезактива одну молодую особь женского пола, когда откинул фонарь своей кабины и потребовал: или он будет пропылесошен, или она будет испарена — впрочем, запугивание вполне стоило результата.

Он был совершенно обеспесочен, каждый сенсор в корпусе регистрировал расслабление и удовольствие. Прохладная вода совершенно решила проблему перегрева, освежив обшивку и сэкономив охладительным системам часы работы. Его красочное покрытие лоснилось как никогда, полностью отполированное и навощённое. Они даже смазали там, где он им велел.

Прерывисто вздохнув от удовольствия, Старскрим ненадолго запустил свои двигатели, высушив остатки влаги, прежде чем удостоить своим вниманием Оптимуса Прайма. Большой механоид держал свои дверцы нараспашку, пока его самого пылесосили, и несмотря на отсутствие черт лица в альт-форме, вопрошающая аура была почти осязаемой.

- Я, Старскрим, Заместитель Командующего Десептиконов, объявляю эту "автомойку" и все подобные заведения постоянной зоной прекращения огня, - объявил он, а затем откатился на расстояние, достаточное для запуска реактивных двигателей: так, чтобы взлететь, не мешая чистке остающихся. Набрал высоту, издавая электронные щелчки удовольствия. Удостоверился, что летит выше зоны преобладающих сегодня ветров — обдуть всего себя песком? Ни за что! Освежитель весело раскачивался в кабине — пожалуй, "лесная свежесть" пахла вполне приемлемо.

Звук ревущих реактивных двигателей дал знать о возвращении его сикеров — которые по-прежнему были вымазаны в песке и в пыли, как он заметил. Ведущий аккуратно сменил угол атаки, уклоняясь — пока не убедился, что на откорректированном курсе до него не донесётся ни единая песчинка.

:/: Эй, командир, какого шлака это было!? Ты только что позволил хлюпким тереть себя всего, рассевшись при всём честн0м автоботстве, не расколотив их всех к шаркам в яму!!:/: - сделал запрос Скайуорп. Тандеркрекер молчал, но явно был мучим тем же вопросом.

:/: Это было... Только этим белковые были полезны. :/: - ответил он уклончиво. - :/:И чтоб ни один из вас меня не касался, пока не отмоетесь — этот глянец мне минут сорок наводили. :/:

Да, в самом деле. Белковые оказались весьма полезными в этом узкоспециальном аспекте. Нужно будет вскорости устроить Мегатрону мойку — возможно, такой сервис хоть немного смягчит нрав несносного лидера.

Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, Старскрим включил форсаж, беря курс на базу.

______


End file.
